<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire in my blood by ouroborosnakes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467747">Fire in my blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouroborosnakes/pseuds/ouroborosnakes'>ouroborosnakes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouroborosnakes/pseuds/ouroborosnakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey,” he mouths, carefully removing Otacon’s glasses and tucking them in one of his pockets. </p><p>“Hey yourself. What’s the mission, Lieutenant?”</p><p>“Defeat the bad guys, save the day.”</p><p>“The usual.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otacon/Solid Snake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fire in my blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>rewatching mgs2 cutscenes, thinking about pliskin. hehe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now I’ve seen some weird shit in my days,” Snake announces, unprompted. He’s sitting on the floor besides Otacon, rewrapping the gashing stab wound on his arm. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Like what?” Minimizing his window, he angles the laptop screen downwards to show Snake he was paying attention while still keeping an eye out. “You told me about the poisonous gerbils.”</p><p>“<em>Hamsters</em>,” the other corrects, balling up the bloody gauze and pitching it with the other medical supplies.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. What’s this about?”</p><p>“Vamp.”</p><p>“The Deadcell member?” Snake nods, drawing his knees up to his chest, almost protectively. “What about him?”</p><p>“He, uh.” Scratching at his beard, Snake scowls, deep in thought.</p><p>“This isn’t like you. What’s wrong?” Setting the laptop down, Otacon pulls his chair closer, leaning forward to try and catch Snake’s gaze. “Snake?”</p><p>“After knocking me down, he pinned me to the wall with one hand to my head. I haven’t felt that intimidated in a long time.” </p><p>“And that’s what was weird?”</p><p>“If he didn’t recognize me and the FOXHOUND wannabe didn’t finally shoot, I probably would’ve been killed then and there.” </p><p>“So he’s stronger than we anticipated, but you got to see how he moved. Now you can have a better gauge on your next interaction.”</p><p>“The weird thing about that was how <em> excited </em> I got from it.”</p><p>“Oh.” Otacon’s eyebrows raise in bewilderment once he processes the statement. “<em>Oh</em>?”</p><p>“Probably just the adrenaline.”</p><p>“Probably,” he concludes, with a hint of a smirk. “Found something new and stimulating, huh?” Scoffing, Snake’s legs relax, and Otacon’s eyes instinctively glance at the partial bulge in his fatigues, then back up. “Don’t tell me now you have the hots for <em> Vamp </em> just because he’s stronger than you?”</p><p>“That makes me sound pathetic,” Snake laughs dryly. “No, I don’t. Blood loss must’ve gotten to me.”</p><p>“From your injury or your dick?” Nudging at Otacon with his boot, they share a laugh, settling into a comfortable silence as they both check their respective devices for any updates. </p><p>“Was there a reason you told me this?” Otacon asks after some time passes, pushing up his glasses and glancing over. On the floor, propped up against Otacon’s chair, Snake clears his throat to signal he was listening and <em> not </em> asleep. </p><p>“Just thought you should know.”</p><p>“I appreciate that. Any other reason?” Snake takes a moment before he speaks again, running his hand over his arm self consciously. “It’s not like you to get timid. Is someone embarrassed?” The teasing naturally brought a redness to Snake’s cheeks - as it always did, when done in small doses. It was a skill Otacon had mastered over the years, done infrequently enough that it always pleasantly catches his partner off guard. “Oh, come on Snake, I’m just messing with you.” </p><p>“Hm.” </p><p>“Is this your way of telling me you’re riled up?” His chest rumbles with a laugh, Snake patting Otacon’s thigh appreciatively. </p><p>“This isn’t the time or place, Otacon.” </p><p>“You’ve answered my question by not answering it. What do you think will happen next time you get caught off guard? Huh, Lieutenant Pliskin? Old horny man isn’t a good look for the… what are you, Navy?”</p><p>“Something like that.” </p><p>“You’re lacking your typical robust sarcasm. Still tired?” Brushing aside Snake’s bangs, Otacon notes a couple crescent shaped indents, presumably where Vamp’s nails had dug into his mask. “Oh,” he whispers, brushing this thumb across the marks. “He really got you, huh?” Snake nods meekly, turning slightly into the touch.</p><p>"Like I said, it was something I hadn't experienced in a long time. Even when pitted against REX, I had <em> some </em> idea what I was facing.” Turning to look at Otacon, he smiles warmly, despite his otherwise cold features. “Because you were there.” </p><p>“And I’m here now. If you get into it with Vamp again, I know you can handle it. Provided, you know, you aren’t clouded by any dirty thoughts.” With a snort, Snake rests his chin on Otacon’s thigh, head angled against his hip, then exhales calmly. Brushing his fingers through Snake’s hair, the latter’s hands then worm their way around Otacon’s leg and up his shirt, cold but familiar, making him jump in surprise.</p><p>“What if my mind is elsewhere for the rest of the mission? We don’t want that, do we?”</p><p>“No, we do not.” Shifting around, Snake sits back to let Otacon set up his laptop out of the way but still conveniently in reach, as well as their radio headsets. Once he’s resettled, Snake seats himself onto the scientist’s lap, hooking his ankles around the chair legs.</p><p>“Hey,” he mouths, carefully removing Otacon’s glasses and tucking them in one of his pockets. </p><p>“Hey yourself. What’s the mission, Lieutenant?”</p><p>“Defeat the bad guys, save the day.”</p><p>“The usual.”</p><p>“Hm.” Inching forward to press their noses together, Snake’s eyes fall, breathing in time with Otacon’s exhales. Filling in the space, Otacon is the first to make a move, though the elder immediately presses into it. </p><p>“Snake,” Otacon breaks, cupping the back of Snake’s head with his palms. “What are we doing here?”</p><p>“Passing time.” </p><p>“Okay, no,” but he exhales a small laugh. “It’s reckless to try and do anything, you know. I don’t really have an issue with a quickie… for your focus.”</p><p>“I’m not opposed to that.” Sliding off Otacon’s lap, he unbuckles his belt and unceremoniously tugs down his trousers enough to get his cock out, half-hard but full in his hand. Shuffling back over, he seats himself once more, not going to fish Otacon’s member out, but waits quietly. The absurdity of it makes Otacon chuckle, but draws Snake near and resumes kissing his lips, the corner of his mouth, along his jaw, which is oddly tense.</p><p>“What do you need?” Taking hold of Otacon’s left hand, Snake places it awkwardly on top of his head, then squeezes to indicate he wants Otacon to pull his hair. In a similar fashion, he places Otacon’s right hand on his throat, then drops his own hands and waits, giving his partner the reins. “Are you sure?” </p><p>“Yeah. I’ll let you know if I want you to stop.” </p><p>“Okay,” smiling fondly, Otacon briefly rubs his thumb across Snake’s cheekbone before promptly grabbing a fistful of hair, watching the way Snake’s eyes flutter shut and wet lips part in a silent pant. He swallows thickly, anticipating, though his pulse still races when Otacon squeezes at his throat.</p><p>Snake takes matters into his own hands and starts stroking himself, rough against the texture of his glove and the raw flesh, breathing steadily, as if a training exercise. </p><p>“Relax,” Otacon murmurs, releasing his throat and instead moves to tap his lower back, urging him to come closer. As he obliges, Otacon shows his gratitude with a punctuating yank of his hair, throwing his head back in surprise with an open-mouthed moan. In his natural attempt to fight back, Otacon keeps his head still, pulling harder if needed.</p><p>Struggling to find the right mix between pain and pleasure, the engineer alternates with applying pressure and massaging the assaulted area. Snake’s stroking had come to a languid movement, focusing more on willing himself to relax than getting off.</p><p>“Good boy,” he praises, kissing the corner of Snake’s mouth, who then immediately turns his head to kiss, stopped by a tug from the hand that had been playfully twirling locks around his fingers.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” comes the hiss between Snake’s teeth, clenched together. </p><p>“Are you gonna…?” Nursing the back of his head by stroking his scalp with the pads of Otacon’s fingers, he watches Snake’s expression carefully. After an inhale he nods his head, Otacon then patting his thigh for him to get up. Blinking, Snake closes his mouth, then opens it again to speak when Otacon shoves lightly. “C’mon, up.” </p><p>“Is something wrong?” Shuffling up regardless, Snake starts begrudgingly tucking himself back into his pants. </p><p>“You don’t have to put it away,” Otacon notes, pulling his laptop near to monitor the screen. Standing awkwardly with his dick out, Snake’s hands fidget, taking himself in his hand and stroking again when Otacon abruptly smacks at his hand.</p><p>“Uh uh uh,” he warns without taking his eyes off the screen. "You'll just have to wait." In a state of complete surprise, Snake chuckles, putting his hands in his pockets and stands still, watching Otacon switch between tabs. There didn’t seem to be anything of dire importance that would warrant interrupting their activities - Otacon knew that Snake knew that, but he still took his time triple-checking the cameras around the base. Periodically, he would peek from the corner of his eye to make sure Snake was behaving and not touching himself, despite how antsy he was getting.</p><p>“Thought I heard something,” comes Otacon’s excuse, seating himself back on the chair, motioning for Snake to join once more, who does so, albeit a little reluctantly. </p><p>“S’not very nice,” Snake grumbles, posture slumped, like he was pouting. </p><p>“I’m just making sure you get all this pent up energy out of your system, you know.” Walking his fingers up Snake’s thigh, he coaxes his erection back to life with the pads of his fingers, then moving to stroke him lightly at a painfully slow pace. </p><p>Dipping forward, Snake kisses Otacon, hastily switching hands over and bites at the doctor’s bottom lip. </p><p>“Hal,” sucking loosely on the offended flesh, Snake presses his weight onto the balls of his feet, canting his hips upwards, as to not chafe their thighs together through his movements. “Got another request.”</p><p>“Oh?” </p><p>“Bite my neck?” Before he can stop himself, Otacon lets out a snort, then immediately backtracks and apologizes. </p><p>“Sorry, sorry - just caught me off guard.” Caressing the back of his neck with both hands, Otacon scrunches his nose in thought. “You really have it bad for Vamp, huh?”</p><p>“Can you not say that while I’m jacking off?”</p><p>“I doubt I’d break the skin. Years of orthodontic work pale in comparison to fangs, or whatever sort of apparatus Vamp was using.” </p><p>“I’m not asking you to suck my blood, Otacon. A simple hickey will do.”</p><p>“That I can do.” A playful smile warms Otacon’s face when he coaxes Snake closer, kissing along his jaw and to his ear, fist forming in his hair. Down his neck, feeling the pulse beneath his tongue, working around his collar. Once he finds a spot he deems worthy of a mark does he sink his teeth, Snake shuddering under him. </p><p>“Ohhh <em> fuck</em>,” groaning between a clenched jaw, his fist tugs hard on his cock as Otacon begins peppering the spot with soft kisses. </p><p>“That’s good,” he purrs, leaving a couple other light nips along his skin, digging his nails into his scalp occasionally. </p><p>“I’m close,” Snake gasps, his free hand a tight fist around Otacon’s shoulder, as if all of his tension and energy are focused in his hands. “Ah- Hal-”</p><p>“Cum, David,” repeating the name under his breath like a mantra against his sweaty skin, Snake finishes, gasping quietly as he catches all the ejaculate he can in his hands, letting his head fall against the cook of Otacon’s shoulder. “That’s it, you’re okay.” </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too.” Wrapping his arms loosely around Snake’s torso, they breathe in one another until Snake sits upright, scooting back to Otacon’s knees. </p><p>“Did you want me to….?” He begins, motioning with his eyes towards Otacon’s crotch, bulging against his jeans. Shrugging indifferently, he promises Snake next time and helps him clean up before grabbing his laptop once more.</p><p>Making himself comfortable against the wall, Snake folds his arms across his chest and closes his eyes, headset and other belongings still by Otacon’s chair. The radio frequency they were sharing rings, neither immediately going to make a move to get it.</p><p>“Are you going to take this, Pliskin?” Waving his hand to brush away the idea, Snake then tosses out the suggestion he’s still sleeping, making Otacon laugh. Switching through different surveillance tabs, he catches Raiden, obviously lost, seeking advice from Pliskin, after being promised information on the layout. Glancing over again at Snake, Otacon sighs and tabs out, returning to his work while listening to the light snoring of his partner, asleep with a content expression and a pleasantly spotted neck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! i'm also opening writing commissions: <a href="http://ouroborosnakes.carrd.co/">here's</a> the info - or my <a href="https://ko-fi.com/al9000">ko-fi</a> if you'd like to tip! comments also appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>